1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technologies, and particularly to a photoelectric conversion device and an optical fiber coupling connector having the photoelectric conversion device.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber coupling connectors are used in fiber-optic data transmissions. The optical fiber coupling connector typically includes a photoelectric conversion device and a number of optical fibers. The photoelectric conversion device usually includes a circuit board, a number of light-emitting modules, a number of light-receiving modules, and an optical coupling module having a reflecting surface, a number of first converging lenses, and a number of second converging lenses. The light-emitting modules and the light-receiving modules are arranged on the circuit board in a first straight line, which is parallel to the reflecting surface. The first converging lenses are arranged in a second straight line corresponding to the light-emitting modules and the light-receiving modules. The second converging lenses are arranged in a third straight line corresponding to the second converging lenses one-to-one. The optical fibers are arranged in a fourth straight line corresponding to the second converging lenses.
Each of the light-emitting modules, the corresponding first converging lens, the corresponding second converging lens, and the corresponding optical fiber form a light path. Each of the optical fibers, the corresponding second converging lens, the corresponding first converging lens, and the corresponding light-receiving module also form a light path. In order to increase the number of paths for light, the number of light-emitting modules and the number of light-receiving modules need to be increased along the first straight line. Accordingly, the number of first converging lens needs to be increased along the second straight line, the number of second converging lens needs to be increased along the third straight line, and the number of optical fibers needs to be increased in the fourth straight line. This will simply the overall area of the optical fiber coupling connector.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric conversion device and an optical fiber coupling connector having the photoelectric conversion device, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.